onegleedirectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
Season 7: Where We Are is the seventh season of One Glee Direction. It will debut in Summer of 2016. This will be the first season not to focus on the McKinley High Glee club. The season will start after a one year time skip. Cast *Austin Butler as Jesse Hunter *Ariana Grande as Elena Robinson *Niall Horan as himself *Vanessa Hudgens as Rose Wilde *Zayn Malik as himself *Liam Payne as himself *Debby Ryan as Willow Heart *Ed Sheeran as Samuel Wood *Harry Styles as himself *Taylor Swift as McKenzie Louis *Louis Tomlinson as himself Recurring Cast *Chace Crawford as Jace Layton *Zooey Deschanel as Summer Stein *David Franco as Jake Jones *Ellie Goulding as Sadie Day *Joe Jonas as Kris Stone *Nick Jonas as Jimmy Stone *Anna Kendrick as Kasey Howard *Ross Lynch as Skye Gray *Frank Ocean as Dominic Luther *Emma Roberts as Tessa Crowley *Emma Stone as Penny Grude *Ashley Tisdale as Lily Storm *Emma Watson as Audrey Geller Guest Stars *Jensen Ackles as Holden Grant *Simon Cowell as himself *Hilary Duff as Kendall Moore *Perrie Edwards as herself *Mindy Kaling as Aditi Ali *Logan Lerman as Joey Croft *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Nellie Veitenheimer as Maisey Green *Michael Wiesman as Stephen Brewer Where are they now? It has been confired that you will be updated on every character within the twenty two episodes of season 7. *Principal Figgins and Coach Roz Washington have been confirmed to be married and living in Lima, Ohio. Figgins is divorced from his ex-wife. *Angie Green (Ellen Page) is confirmed to be married to an outsider. She will have a rumoured storyline with Joey Croft (Logan Lerman) when he appears in the season. *Elisabeth Barry (Amy Cimorelli) moved to Colorado after the events of season 2. She gets a job as an English professor. She is single. *Chord Raislin (Lucas Till) currently resides in Chicago and is engaged. *Toby (Scotty McCreery), Keith Summers (Lucas Grabeel), Linda Michaels (Lisa Kudrow), Paul Higgins, and Danielle Peazer have not bee given updates. *Reena Prongs (Lindsay Lohan) resides in Louisville, Kentucky as a college cheer coach. She is married to an outsider and has a one year old son. *Dakotah Meyers (Debrah Messing) now resides in Columbus, Ohio. There she met Bryan Ryan (Neil Patrick Harris) and the two are currently in a relationship. *Tara Lacey (Zendaya Coleman) currently attends University of Louisville on a cheerleading scholarship. She is single. *Ricky Davis (Conor Maynard) currently resides in Lima, Ohio. He's still pining for Kendall. *Timmy Perks (Alexander Ludwig) passed away. *Jaden Tomas (Kat Dennings) is currently in Chicago for a career as a guitarist. She is currently in a relationship with Gloria Clinton (Cher Lloyd), who resides in Chicago as well for a singing career. *Ed Rutt (Callan McAuliffe) currently resides in San Fransisco with Penny Grude (Emma Stone). They are engaged. *Gwen Barnes (Molly C. Quinn) currently resides in the suburbs in Kentucky as a elementary music teacher. She is married to an outsider. *Eleanor Calder may appear in the show, but nothing has been confirmed. She is still married to Louis and they have a seven year old son. They have a daughter on the way. Confirmed Departures *Ellen Degeneres as Sally Valor *James Franco as John Jones *Shane Harper as Connor Rich *Jennifer Lawrence as Maya Grace *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Mark Salling as "Puck" Puckerman Notes *Zooey Deschanel, Emma Stone, and Ashley Tisdale have been demoted to recurring cast. *Matthew Morrison, Jane Lynch, Jensen Ackles, and Mindy Kaling have all been demoted to the guest star billing, all being cofirmed to appear in atleast one episode. *Mark Salling, Jayma Mays, James Franco, Jennifer Lawrence, Shane Harper, and Ellen Degeneres have all either decided to not renew their contracts or were written off for realism.